1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved throwing apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved apparatus for throwing a ball.
2. Description of Related Art including information disclosed under 37 CFR 1.97
Both manual and electrically driven throwing apparatus are well known in the art. These apparatus are used for throwing footballs, baseballs, soft balls and are used for training individuals to catch and hit the balls.
An example of a prior art apparatus of this type is U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,076 “Throwing Apparatus and Method” which issued to Richard O. Powell and Bert L. Powell, Jr. on an application filed Apr. 9, 1999 and issued Oct. 10, 2000.
It is desirable to provide an apparatus for throwing balls that is mechanical, light weight, easy to operate, inexpensive to construct, and adjustable for delivering the ball in a preselected manner.